


A Long Time Coming

by orion_andbeyond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orion_andbeyond/pseuds/orion_andbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sehun is kinda gay for Kyungsoo. No, change that to Very Gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt in the fic exchange: astrongbreeze! Not exactly my best but then again, what is my best?

From the very first moment Sehun laid his sight on Kyungsoo, he knows he is fucked. Right up the ass.

 

This is not to say that Sehun does not appreciate the existence of what is probably the second coming of Korean Jesus, or Kyungsoo, or his new secretary. In fact, Sehun appreciates his existence so much that his little friend that should have stayed limp in his slacks suddenly got so excited whenever his graceful, angelic secretary makes his appearance in his room. Sehun does not entirely know if he struts in to actually do work or just to torture him with the visual of those round, plump ass clad in tight work pants, but lately – he has to admit – it has been harder for him to focus on his work. Work meaning signing stuff and sending vicious ‘GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME WILDCATS’ e-mails to his employees.

 

Life has never been tougher as these past few weeks.

 

Dear, darling Kyungsoo; with his pouty lips and a heart-shaped smile, crinkly eye smile and a button nose, adorable fluff of mocha hair with bangs covering his wriggly caterpillar brows. They’re rather bushy, and Sehun slaps himself in the effort to not imagine if Kyungsoo is bushier down there. He makes a mental note to bath in holy water when he goes back home to purify his tainted, not-virgin heart.

 

Sehun considers it pure luck and maybe Jesus’ way of rewarding him for being humble that he managed to snatch Kyungsoo from the 3000 something applicants for the post of his secretary in Pinku Co. That fated day, Sehun had been particularly lazy and just picked the lucky person with his feet, resume in between his toe and second toe before throwing it to Seulgi who looked like she’s 3 minutes away from crying. The poor girl was his previous secretary and had resigned to be a full-time hermit somewhere that Sehun cannot be bothered to know because How DARE YOU QUIT ON ME? I AM THE BEST BOSS ANYONE COULD EVER WISH FOR AND YOU’RE JUST MY LESBIAN MAID THAT HAS BEEN DATING THAT FEMALE CEO FOR 3 MONTHS IT’S NOT LIKE YOU MANAGED MY LIFE FOR 5 YEARS ALREADY?? 5 YEARS WE’RE PRACTICALLY MARRIED please Seulgi why would you… I’m only a shell of my previous self without you buying me Starbucks every other da-

 

But you know, life goes on and Sehun – because he has the kindest soul among the bumbling baboons of CEOs that are corrupted!! And dirty!! Jesus!! – had gifted Seulgi some cheap Subway coupons and maybe a trip to Bora Bora Island with that wretched girlfriend of hers because he knows and acknowledges the fact that Seulgi has been a superb secretary for him. This company rises from the ashes of his father’s gambling issues with his and Seulgi’s sweat, blood and tears, and he is really grateful for her, for her contributions to his success. He just wishes she hadn’t sent him those totally awful pictures of her and her girlfriend clad in bikinis sipping champagne near the seaside like they are models for MAXIM. Sehun’s asshole-loving dick kind of shrivels a bit.

 

Truthfully, Sehun had, by all means, meant to get a girl to replace Seulgi because he prefers women to do a thorough job at managing his company and him at the same time so he won’t have time to be distracted over silly shit like perfectly sculpted asses and lean, pale necklines. But the cat statue at the ground floor probably thought that his life was smooth enough, so it is now the time to Fuck Shit Up.

 

Hence, Kyungsoo was sent to him in all his 170 cm + insoles glory.

 

“Sir, may I come in?” a timid voice along with three small knocks reverberates through the otherwise silent room.

 

Speak of the devil.

 

Sehun sighs and ages 5 years older. “Come in,”

 

In comes the outrageously hot and cute new broom of the company with a cup of hot, steaming coffee in one hand and a block of documents in the other. His shameless display of his perfect, white teeth sends Sehun’s knee right up the table with a loud bang.

 

“Sir! Are you okay?” Kyungsoo says, worry seeping in his words and Sehun’s soul is not at home right now. The meek secretary places the stuff he brought with him carefully on the desk and eyes Sehun in, well, worry. Forgive the author for being lazy to use the Thesaurus. Anyways, Sehun cuts the eye contact because he’s a pussy dressed as a big businessman with big house, big cars and big rings. Luckily though, he does have big dreams, like ~~banging Kyungsoo until next week~~ taking Kyungsoo out for dinner and work on this merge with this bigass company that can benefit him another 1 billion dollars. Sehun likes to think he’s pretty ambitious for someone with an impressive track-record of making wrong decisions.

 

“I’m perfectly fine, Do.” he says steadily, clearing his throat to make his voice go deeper. Deep voices scare people, right? “What’s my schedule after this?” Protocol.

 

“Apart from a meeting with the board of directors at 2, you’re free for the whole day. Unless you changed your mind about that blind date your mother had set-“

 

“No!” Sehun is quick to say no because nobody sane will be willing to go out on a date with Chanyeol. That stalker showed him his collection of Sehun’s body perspiration on their first meeting and Sehun had to blast his way out of his house with a fire extinguisher. It gave him mental trauma for about 3 days before he restrained himself from signing the restraining order form because Chanyeol’s mom is a wonderful client to his company.

 

The woeful life of Oh Sehun. Sounds like it’ be a great book, to be honest. Still better than whatever that E.L James person wrote anyway.

 

“No,” he corrects his statement to sound professional. Sehun is a professional businessman. A tough as nails businessman. “I’d rather eat Jongin’s ass than sacrifice my evening to that creep.” he mutters under his breath.

 

Kyungsoo, the sharp one, is quick to catch the disappointment in his tone. “I was only asking, sir.” he then pauses. “Did you say eat Jongin’s ass, sir?”

 

????? is Sehun’s brain right now. Fuck brain-to-mouth filters, he always knew his were broken ever since he was born. “Yeah, I’m crooked. As in not straight. Isn’t that common knowledge in this company? I assumed you already know.”

 

He’s not lying though. While it’d be headlining news to the public, it’s kind of something like a trivial fun fact among the employees about his sexuality, and it is all because Sehun chose to kiss Jongin instead of Jinri during one of the games at the company’s annual grand dinner last year. Jinri is cute and all but those long, milky pale legs are threatening Sehun in more ways than one (Sehun doesn’t like competition), so he picked Jongin, he’s dear best friend who he particularly likes traumatising. Unfortunate for the executive director because he’s as straight as a straight line so he ended up looking like a ghost after they did the lip touching, and the whole crowd went vavavoom with the newborn knowledge of Our Boss Is Gay.

 

There hasn’t be any homophobic crowd after his ass though, thankfully, so he shrugs it off. His employees also seemed to respect his life choices so that’s another thing.

 

“I- I really didn’t know…” He’s smiling. Why is he smiling like he’s just got some kind of revelation. Why.

 

Sehun tries to dismiss the topic. “Tell my mother I’ll meet her next weekend. Oh, and you got something on your lips.”

 

Kyungsoo flushes a bright red at that, quickly swiping his lips for that small dot of cream and blinking rapidly. This results to Sehun bumping his knee against the wood again because Lips. Kyungsoo’s lips. Thick and plump and everything nice in this world, fuck. Calm down junior! He can only hope that Kyungsoo doesn’t realise the reason he even noticed it is because he’s been stealing glances at those lips every passing second. Subtlety is a lost art in Sehun’s world. “It’s nothing to fret about, Do. You look fine already.”

 

“But I’m representing you,” Kyungsoo says timidly. “As your secretary, I have to-“

 

“You really don’t have to.” Sehun cuts him off, frowning because Kyungsoo shouldn’t feel stressed or anything that resembles :( because Kyungsoo is a cinnamon roll that is too pure, too good for this world. “It doesn’t matter what you look like, so long as you do your job correctly then you will receive what you earned, Kyungsoo.”

 

Somehow, Kyungsoo gets even redder and Sehun barely remembers that he called Kyungsoo his name instead of his surname. Oh well. “Kyungsoo? Can I call you that?”

 

“Yes! I mean yes, sir. Sir.”

 

“You can call me Sehun if you like,” Sehun is a big boy with big balls today! Horay!

 

“I-I- Ssure. Sehun.” If this is an anime, Kyungsoo probably has that smoke effect on his head because he’s red as hell and Sehun is kind of worried that his secretary caught those random winter colds. Or he might get sued by Taylor Swift, who knows. “Sehunnie,”

 

Sehunnie!!! Pet name!! Kyungsoo’s already proposing!! Dear golly gosh!!

 

A silly smile is plastered on Kyungsoo’s face before he bows and mumbles something about documents. He then suddenly makes eye contact with Sehun who is trying his best to look like a great boss that is as zen as that turtle in Kungfu Panda, and Sehun almost break out of his character. “Be seeing you, Sehun,” he says, all pink cheeks and wide smiles.

 

Is this heaven? Jesus, is that you?

 

As Kyungsoo turns to leave, Sehun silently wonders if this is love.

 

 

 

“Siri, tell me what is love,”

 

“Tell me what is love is an R&B ballad song composed by Yoo Young Jin and was gifted to D.O of the hip-hop boy group, EXO to be performed in the group’s first tour, The Lost Planet.”

 

“……………..”

 

 

The meeting is admittedly boring, but at least Sehun has someone to ogle.

 

As his secretary, Kyungsoo’s words is Sehun’s, kind of like an intermediary, even though everyone knows Sehun can’t be bothered to say shit because his words are like math equations. Now that his translator, Seulgi, is gone, Kyungsoo takes the place as Sehun’s personal translator, or nanny. What’s the difference?

 

As this one balding director guy does his job and talk about their winter plans, Sehun is busy trying to look good in front of the lessers, which equals to frowning ─ in his limited logic ─ but no one dares to tell him that he just looks super pissed instead of super professional because Boss. Poor old man keeps wiping his sweat because he’s the receiving end of Sehun’s <s> ~~death </s>~~ charismatic glare. Sehun’s just amused that his wig is 2 inches away from falling off his head. Sehun is basically the most superficial person to ever been born.

 

Sehun is also amused that Kyungsoo seems like he’s in trouble, of some sort.

 

The secretary has been sighted shaking his pen viciously, and even trembling slightly when he’s required to talk. He also keeps sneaking glances at Sehun when he thinks he’s not looking. Drumming his knees, bouncing his legs, fidgeting on his seat: basically everything that catches Sehun’s wandering eyes.

 

“You okay there, Soo?” he whispers to Kyungsoo who is sitting next to him, pretending to be casual about it. That pet name is totally on purpose and not the slip of his tongue.

 

“Fine, fine,” Kyungsoo is quick to answer, slouching in his seat as he (yet again) flashes his Blinding Smile towards the unsuspecting predator and now it feels like Sehun is the prey. “Nothing for you to worry about, sir.”

 

Kyungsoo positively squeaks, flushes a pretty pink when Sehun narrows his eyes at him. “I- I mean, Sehunnie.”

 

Then he licks his plump, thick lips and blinks at the mountain of papers in front of him.

 

Sehun gulps.

 

From across him, Jongin passes a slip of paper that says ‘STOP BULLYING UR BOY TOY JESUS FUCK SEHUN GET UR HEAD IN THE GAME’. Sehun deems it as rude and promptly crumples it and throws it behind his shoulder, ignoring the seething executive director and unabashedly stare at his secretary now that the balding man no longer needs his attention. Jongin makes a retching motion and Suho simply cackles silently next to him.

 

Friends. Nice.

 

 

 

“Siri, what does Bad Blood means?”

 

“Bad Blood is a pop song produced and composed by Taylor Swift with a featuring from Kendrick Lamar as a rapper in said song. Don’t get sued!”

 

“………………..”

 

 

That however, seems to signify the beginning of the chronicles of the Lip Licking.

 

For the rest of the day, as Kyungsoo is roped into Sehun’s office to settle some things ─ which is really a cheap trick to ogle at Kyungsoo really ─ the secretary can’t seem to stop wetting his plump bouncy castles. Okay, what the fuck, the author meant his lips. He keeps nibbling, biting, slicking it with enough saliva to drive a sane, hormonal man like Sehun insane. Sehun is never as glad as he had been when the clock strikes 6pm and Kyungsoo shyly excused himself to go home. Temptations come in ways you can never expect, Sehun thinks.

 

That night, Sehun sits sprawled on his sheets as he rolls around at the thought of his secretary.

 

oohsehun: DUDE HES TRYIGN TO KILL ME IM GONE

 

monggupowah: new dog who dis

 

oohsehun: rude fucker listen to my woes

 

oohsehun: im in distresSsss

 

monggupowah: maybe u wont have any woes if u just ask him out instead of ranting 2 me

 

monggupowah: im not a therapist just in case u forgot

 

oohsehun: but ure my bro and bros LISTEN to other bros woes

 

monggupowah: √ last seen at 21:39

 

oohsehun: UNINVITED TO MY FUKIN WEDDING BITCH

 

 

Sehun always knew Jongin is a pussy anyway. High school should be the ultimate receipt of Jongin’s loserness. Who needs Jongin when Suho exists?

 

 

oohsehun: hyyuUUUNG

 

Suho: If your purpose of contacting me is to vent on your sexual frustrations regarding your new secretary then no.

 

Suho: √ last seen at 21:43

 

 

Friends? Who needs friends when Sehun has the cutest dog in the world? “Come here, Vivi! You great dog, you!” he calls out, arms stretching out to embrace his most trusted buddy in the world, one that cannot be compared to trashy ass ‘friends’ and infinitely better.

 

Vivi stares at him before trotting out of his room silently, leaving Sehun alone in the huge master bedroom.

 

 

“Siri, I’m lonely.”

“You have to be specific, which Lonely did you mean?”

“Fuck you Siri I’m buying Samsung.”

 

 

As if the shameless display of Kyungsoo’s pert ass to Sehun every time he bends over to pick up documents is not a torture enough, now he is somehow responsible to dictate what Kyungsoo should wear for tomorrow night’s dinner.

 

“First of all, whatever you’re wearing right now is not something you should wear to events like a gala,” Sehun eyes the H&M suit Kyungsoo is bashfully shrinking in. “Ever.”

 

“I don’t have any other formal clothes,” Kyungsoo says, voice getting smaller as he reaches the end of the sentence. Sehun feels, undeniably, like he just stepped on a puppy. A sleeping puppy. A lot like that one time he stepped on Baekhyun because that guy never sleeps on a bed. But then he did not feel any remorse because Baekhyun is a parasitic son of a shit that only knows how to spill bullshit to protect the company. Sehun is kind of proud of his lawyer, to be really honest.

 

“Then let’s go buy new clothes,”

 

That was a suggestion. Suddenly, they are now at a boutique that Sehun frequents, with a cutely trembling Kyungsoo looking like he’s about to pee his pants as the staff takes his measurements.

 

“No need to feel intimidated, Soo.” Sehun assures him, eyes hooded as he pats his tiny secretary’s bum lightly. “They’re just trying to find something that fits you.”

 

Kyungsoo visibly flushes before twiddling his legs. “I-I know… but it’s still…”

 

Lifting Kyungsoo’s chin up to hold eye contact, Sehun whispers softly. “You’re perfect the way you are, be proud, Do Kyungsoo.”

 

The tiny secretary nods shakily and clamps his lips tight as he is directed into a fitting room with two recommended tuxes, eyes widening as he peeks at the 6 digit price stamped at the tag. “Ho-“

 

“Everything’s on me, Soo.” Sehun flashes a smile.

 

Sehun doesn’t even know his brain is smart enough to move the smiling muscle around his cheeks. He’s learning a lot about himself lately. Kyungsoo squeaks a soft Thank You before hopping off to change and see if he is going to look good or be in the worst dressed for the night.

 

After around 10 minutes of waiting, the curtain makes a swishing sound as it is dragged to the side, and Sehun swears at the sight.

 

Kyungsoo is dressed in a white version of Sehun’s tuxedo; white dress shirt, white shoes, with a white blazer and including a white napkin already folded into his breast pocket. He looks outstanding, breath-takingly beautiful in all his 170 cm glory. Sehun mentally notes that pushed up hair will add to the look quite considerably. “Wow,”

 

“Wow?” Kyungsoo asks bashfully, playing with his fingers ─ a usual sign of nerves now ─ and keeping his gaze downcast as a smile blooms on his face. “Wow means…?”

 

Wow means I’m _this_ close to bending you over this bench but hey, civilised people and all that right? Sehun monologues and looks lost. “Um,” he replies eloquently.

 

Kyungsoo seems to take this the wrong way. “I can always change into another-“

 

“No!” Sehun yet again loses his cool, nice one bro. “I mean, no, it already-“ he clears his throat. “-looks good on you. Like real good,”

 

The frown that almost sprouts on Kyungsoo’s face dies down immediately and Sehun is very proud of himself all of a sudden. Yes to keeping his beloved secretary sadless!

 

“I don’t think sadless is a word, Sehunnie.”

 

“Eep!”

 

 

 

“So, let’s talk about things,” Sehun starts, gently placing his bubble tea back onto the silverware as the calming music soothes his very soul. This is a great place to drink tea, Sehun should really thank Suho and praise his taste in coffee outlets around here.

 

“Sehunnie, you’re drinking bubble tea in a tea cup,” Kyungsoo states, looking quite bewildered.

 

Maybe Sehun forgot to mention that he doesn’t take no for an answer, and so when the waiter had passive-aggressively told him that they don’t sell bubble tea here, he’d peacefully retorted with profanities and very threatening threats of cutting testicles. Sehun is a very fishy person. “I get my ways a lot,”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t look very convinced but Sehun doesn’t really care. “So why are we here exactly?”

 

“Well, we bought your attire, and we’re left with around 2 extra hours before we’re required to head back to headquarters,”

 

“Headquarters?” Kyungsoo challenges jokingly and Sehun did. not. pout.

 

“And I thought we might as well get lunch now.” Sehun is pouting because Kyungsoo doesn’t get his 007 vibes. Not really because Kyungsoo is questioning their date. It is a date, at least in Sehun’s mind. Coffee shops and calming Akdong Musician songs playing in the background? Definitely a date. “Why? You don’t like it?”

 

“I do!” Kyungsoo says two beats too early, but Sehun dismisses that as nerves. Because Kyungsoo always seems to be nervous for some reason.

 

Sehun decides he wants to know the reason. “Tell me about yourself, Kyungsoo,”

 

“Me?” The tiny man jolts slightly, and nibbles on his lips for the nth time. Sehun screams a bit internally. “I’m not sure what to tell…”

 

“Favourite colour?”

 

This pulls a chuckle out of Kyungsoo. “Black by far.”

 

“Dog or cat?”

 

“I like both.”

 

“Why did you apply for my company?”

 

This swerved to another lane by 90 degrees, but this is also something that has been running in Sehun’s mind. The boss is not exactly famous for his charming personality, quite the opposite actually.

 

As expected, Kyungsoo seems taken aback by the sudden tension in the air and hides his eyes under his bangs. His beautiful bangs. Damn it, Sehun is in too deep. “I just, I really like-“

 

“I mean, I really like accounting. And management. So, yeah.” he ends it with an awkward note, twiddling his fingers again. “I just want to make use of my bachelor degree,”

 

Sehun hums at the response, deliberately inserting that piece of information into his mind. “So, you really like your job then?”

 

This time, Sehun could see the honesty radiating from Kyungsoo as he nods confidently. While Sehun is a brat, he also knows that his hunch about people is always right. And Kyungsoo just emits this glowing light whenever he exists so like, wow. Sehun is smitten.

 

They share small talk after that, and it dawns upon Sehun that he is actually interested about Kyungsoo’s boring routine of literally serving him 24/7, and also his collection of small potted cacti in his verandah, and even come to terms with Kyungsoo’s fashion terrorism that smites Zitao the janitor the most.

 

Kyungsoo is someone who does gestures when he tells stories, and so he flails as they chit-chat about everything, eyes shining brightly as he manages to pull a chuckle out of his stoic boss and continues his endearing ramble with a smile tugged on his face.

 

It had been such a nice afternoon that when Sehun returns to his office, he finds himself finishing work faster than usual, scoring a raised brow from Suho at his productivity. He blatantly ignores Jongin’s explicit finger symbolisms and eyebrow waggles though, what a child.

 

That night, as Sehun lies on his bed with a curious Vivi nipping at his fingers, he ponders about his superficial crush that may not be that superficial anymore.

 

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo?” Sehun asks a few minutes before the gala, loosening his tie a bit. It is so suffocating in the tense limousine, with Kyungsoo shivering like a leaf and drumming his heel. His nails had been bitten raw since this morning. “You sure you’re okay?”

 

It is so out of character for Sehun to care because even with Seulgi, all he did was blink and doze off until they arrived to their destination. This time though, Sehun feels… kind of worried for his tiny assistant. “There’s really nothing to feel nervous about, I’ll be with you the whole time, I promise.”

 

They both know he can’t keep that promise because Sehun is the main man and he will be required to mingle while Kyungsoo will be seated somewhere with a pen poised as he jots down every little thing that is happening in the gala. But then, Sehun can’t seem to think of anything else to soothe his frightened crush, so.

 

“I’m cool,” Kyungsoo says, a bit shakily, to Sehun’s upgraded level of worry. “I should get used to this,”

 

His knuckles are almost paper-white, Sehun notes. Then, he did the unthinkable.

 

Sehun reaches for the startlingly freezing pair of hands and holds them tight, intertwining their fingers together as he blows hot air to warm them up. Kyungsoo squeaks in his seat, a gentle flush colours his face in record time. “What are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like I’m doing, dummy.”

 

“Um,” Kyungsoo keeps his gaze downcasted, and blinks rapidly. “Thank you,”

 

“No problem.”

 

Unknown to Kyungsoo, Sehun’s brain short-circuits and instead writes in big, red, font 72 Times New Roman to his heart that this is indeed, a big ass problem.

 

 

The gala has been in full-swing when they arrive, and the flashes of the cameras remain a new experience to the petite Kyungsoo. He blinks a lot, so Sehun prays that his tiny man (hoho!) looks as good as he is when they are featured in the papers so that Kyungsoo won’t whine about looking on point. Then there’s that sudden realization that he only cares about what Kyungsoo would feel instead of prioritizing himself.

 

Sehun is very fond of Kyungsoo. Becoming fond is also a catalyst to reveal the true capabilities of someone to be fools, says Sehun’s mother, so he frowns at Kyungsoo’s beautiful smile.

 

He has always been a fool, but not when it comes to relationships.

 

Sehun knows how harmful it can be, as he had had first-hand experience in being the witness of his parents’ split. Love is something he took for granted after that, only focusing on attaining wealth and success. Friendship is an exception because he does not like to be lonely, and his friends seem to understand his yearn to be cared for, platonically or sexually, it doesn’t really matter. Sehun knows not to shit where he eats. When he says these people are friends, then there won’t be any dick touching or something as outrageous. One night stands or flings however, are the norm in Sehun’s life. But then there would not be any strings attached, so Sehun discarded them real quick.

 

With Kyungsoo though, Sehun kind of, but not really, but really want to try. This ‘love’ thing.

 

As they are seated, Sehun begins his brainwashing regime of ‘I’m a great businessman, worship and spill your company teas to me’ to the other elites in his table and occasionally glances at Kyungsoo religiously writing down everything. It’s a refreshing sight, considering how Seulgi just laughs and memorise.

 

The night goes by quicker than Sehun can squint, and after countless high-status men made their speech, it is time to unwind. In Sehun’s opinion anyway.

 

He politely leaves with a generous amount of donation to whatever charity is doing their thing tonight, and ushers Kyungsoo by the small of his back to his limousine, a bright smirk in place.

 

Maybe he has had one too many champagnes, who knows?

 

Sehun feels woozy and light-headed, everything a bit too bright and too dark at the same time. As he is buckled in place, Kyungsoo comes in, eyeing him with a small frown marring his face. Sehun doesn’t like it.

 

“I didn’t take you for a lightweight, Sehunnie,” Kyungsoo says softly, sounding concerned.

 

He freezes when Sehun brushes his frown away. “Don’t do this, you look mad. Don’t be mad.”

 

Kyungsoo sputters, trying his hardest to clarify that he’s simply worried. “You’re going to get the scariest hangover tomorrow, and I will feel obliged to make you feel better because I’m your secretary, and I still need to present you as someone who is-“

 

“Is that what I’m to you? Just a boss?”

 

It sounds like a statement to Sehun’s tongue and he hates it. He hates everything right now, everything but Kyungsoo.

 

The secretary knits his brows one more time and Sehun loses it. “Of course not- I mean, Aah-!“

 

Sehun pulls him by his collar and presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s plump ones, ignoring the meek whimper escaping his tiny crush. Nibbling at the pair of lips feels just like how he imagined them to be; mesmerising and Heaven.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t struggle away, but he doesn’t respond to his ministrations either. Even in his drunken state, he can feel his heart cracking everywhere. Sehun doesn’t know what Kyungsoo is trying to imply.

 

So with a bit more enthusiasm, Sehun licks into Kyungsoo’s mouth and tilts his face upwards, other hand pushing Kyungsoo’s back into his embrace so he can properly experience the wonder that is Kyungsoo. Sehun doesn’t know why he does it, but he wants to show Kyungsoo, to show him how much he will treasure him, will treasure his every touch and moan.

 

Everything is fire and lust after Sehun orders for his chauffeur to roll up the partition.

 

 

It doesn’t hit Sehun that he’s not in his own room until the sunlight slaps his face from the wrong side of the window and the sheets he’s tangled in smells briefly like peaches and vanilla, also a very strong scent of fluids Sehun doesn’t bother acknowledging.

 

“Urgh.” Sehun brings up his fingers to rub at his temples, the promised hangover beating up his brain like a good friend. A very good friend indeed, with bats and bludgeons. Sehun feels like his head is about to explode from all the throbbing. Fuck.

 

“You okay?”

 

Startled, Sehun looks up and discovers his secretary; clad in pyjamas, a cute light blue apron framing his petite body, hair ruffled but his breath minty and fresh. His eyes widens in inquiry, lips in a straight line as he scans Sehun head to toe. “There’s painkillers and water…” he points at the night stand.

 

Right as he sees Kyungsoo, memories of last night floods him like a broken dam. A montage of the drunken debauchery crosses his mind in light speed, triggering a flush to colour his face red. Kyungsoo underneath him, writhing out of his mind as his fingers stretch him out, his cock filling him up not long after.

 

Oh my god, he thinks.

 

“Oh my god.” He says.

 

“Does it hurt that bad?” Kyungsoo asks worriedly, hands already reaching to replace Sehun’s half-assed attempt at massaging his temples. “Maybe you should lie down a bit-“

 

“Um.” Sehun cuts in. “It’s okay, Soo. I think I should go back, it’s-“ he squints at the digital clock located near the bed lamp. “-2pm, holy fuck. What about my sche-“

 

“I’ve had it taken care of, considering you might not be in your best condition…” Kyungsoo comments, looking at his feet as he wrings his hands. 

 

“Oh.” Sehun says absently, a bit dazed from everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. This is like a terrible dream. “Um, I should still leave, though. I don’t want to burden you or anything.”

 

Or Sehun wants to re-think his life choices for sleeping with his secretary because sweet baby Jesus this is immoral, Sehun is going to hell. He’s only 26.

 

“I-I understand. I’ve washed your clothes, I’ll go get them,”

 

Sehun lets out a sigh of relief when Kyungsoo is out of the room, noting his limp and thinking of giving him lesser workloads. Poor, poor Kyungsoo, the victim of Sehun’s libido, and also the receiving end of Sehun’s bigass cock. Sehun understands completely if Kyungsoo is traumatised or something akin to that, because not many can handle Sehun’s assets. It’s both a blessing and a curse.

 

Mourning for Kyungsoo’s destroyed asshole, Sehun shifts his attention from the visual of Kyungsoo’s jiggly butt to his surroundings. Unlike Kyungsoo’s cute existence, his room is bared to the minimum, with only the bed he’s currently in, a night stand, a walk in closet and a study desk, messy with documents and stationeries. It’s endearing to Sehun.

 

And that’s when Sehun spots it.

 

A picture frame, familiar to Sehun, and in the picture, a boy with thick-rimmed glasses and a terrible haircut was at the back among his schoolmates, head rounded with a red sharpie.

 

Holy shit.

 

 

There are a million reasons as to why Sehun is successful, and half of it is because of his memorising skills. He’s good at miming, recreating, replicating, and making copies that are so detailed it could even go against the original, and all because his brain is good.

 

So he uses this ability to scavenge the same picture as Kyungsoo’s in his old high school yearbook, and he would know it’s there because it was Jongin who took the picture. When he found it, he gives a quick scan to the back and finally spots him.

 

Do Kyungsoo, it says.

 

Kyungsoo was in the same school as him.

 

Sehun hiccups at the revelation, mouth gaping as he stares and stares at the boy in the picture, the tragic haircut still bugging Sehun. Holy fuck. Oh my god. Kyungsoo was his classmate? How did he never notice? Was he that high up in the air to forget about Kyungsoo, or was his little secretary too much of a wallflower for even Sehun to notice?

 

Flipping the pages, Sehun discovers that Kyungsoo was very average. Only joined two clubs, very reserved, only had a few friends, and with a very questionable choice of appearance. His hair looked greasy, and the baggy school uniform did not do him justice at all. Not to mention the hideous glasses, practically taking over his whole face. Damn, this is probably why Sehun doesn’t care for his existence.

 

_So you care now? When he’s hot? Aren’t you a superficial little bitch?_

A voice echoes inside his head, which he ignores most of the time because he actually admits that he appreciates someone’s great effort on looking good more than a good personality. But now, he feels a rush of guilt, like he only starts liking Kyungsoo because, well, as the voice says, he’s hot now.

 

But that’s not true, because Sehun also likes Kyungsoo for who he is too, he thinks.

 

_Then why didn’t you feel anything when you were still his classmate?_

 

Sehun doesn’t have an answer to that.

 

 

 

It’s been a whole fortnight of sending Kyungsoo out as soon as he comes in, only having a chance to put down his settled documents before being shooed out.

 

Sehun can’t do it.

 

The guilt, this feeling of unworthy just strikes at him, making him feel like a shitty human being for whenever his heart beats that much faster when Kyungsoo greets him with his usual smile. Sehun doesn’t deserve that. He doesn’t deserve Kyungsoo. What he deserves is blue balls and a slap on the dick for being just that, a dick.

 

Even to Sehun himself, it’s obvious that Sehun initially only liked Kyungsoo for his upgraded looks, which is why he didn’t give a rat’s ass back in high school. That much is confirmed. But deep inside, Sehun battles the fact that nowadays, instead of thinking of lewd thoughts about his secretary, he simply imagines going out on a dinner date, or going to the movies, or simply a view of them together on a bench near the Monggu Lake.

 

Sehun wants so much.

 

“Then just ask him out, man. Totally not weird at all. You’re beyond smitten at this point.” Jongin says as he pops in another meatball in his mouth, feet royally perched on Sehun’s desk. “And it’s disgusting to watch, really. Your secretary’s been wistful all week and kept sighing, it’s bringing down my mood. Do something about that.”

 

When the door is slammed closed on Jongin’s way out, Sehun concludes that he really should do something about this, since it’s affecting his job. And also his heart.

 

So he calls for Kyungsoo. For the first time in two weeks.

 

 

“You called, Sir?” Kyungsoo says as he steps in, eyes not daring to make contact with his boss. Sehun’s heart kind of cracks.

 

There is silence as Kyungsoo slowly sits himself across Sehun, eyes downcast and fingers twiddled; a sign of nervousness. Just when Sehun thought he loosened Kyungsoo up already, now it’s back to square one. “Am I in trouble, sir?”

 

Sehun doesn’t like the term of endearment. “Stop calling me that.”

 

“I thought-“ Kyungsoo frowns, before shutting himself up.

 

“You thought what?”

 

“Nothing, sir.”

 

Sehun squints, extending his hand so he can tilt Kyungsoo’s chin up, gently. “Finish your sentence, Soo. And call me Sehun, like you did before.”

 

The wobbling of Kyungsoo’s lips comes very unexpectedly, along with glassy eyes threatening to spill hot tears down his face.

 

“I just thought you hate me now, after that night.”

 

Sehun quickly stands up and reaches for his secretary, jumping over the mahogany desk as he tucks Kyungsoo into his embrace, the tiny man beginning to earnestly cry. “I thought- I thought you hated me for that, that’s why you don’t want to see me a-anymore, I thought-“ he hiccups, more hot rolls staining Sehun’s lapels. “I thought I won’t matter to you anymore.”

 

The petite body trembles in Sehun’s arms, soft sobbing noises leaking that tugs at Sehun’s heartstrings. Softly, Sehun strokes his small back, rubbing warmth into small man and whispering reassurance. What kind of reassurence, Sehun doesn’t really care, as long as Kyungsoo can be calmed down.

 

“I didn’t do it because of the sex, if that’s what you want to know,” Sehun clarifies quietly, earning a frown from Kyungsoo. He lifts his head up to stare right into Sehun’s eyes. “I just needed… space.”

 

“For?”

 

Sehun sighs, ruffling his hair as he turns to look away, not daring to face Kyungsoo. “Just… you know… feelings and all that shit.” Smooth as silk.

 

The little tick Kyungsoo’s mouth does when he’s distressed is always a very cute view. The streams of tears quickly wiped with Sehun’s thumbs. “Feelings? Are you stressed?”

 

The inquiring look on Kyungsoo’s face just about destroyed every wall Sehun has built to keep this secret contained. That’s what Kyungsoo is capable of, really, and Sehun is a bit scared at how much power he actually has against him. “Yes, but not because of work.”

 

“Then, why-“

 

There’s that slight quiver in Kyungsoo’s eyes, the unsteady croak of his voice, as if he’s still believes that that night ruined everything.

 

Sehun is over his limit.

 

“It’s you, dammit. You’re stressing me out, and I needed time away from you to get my shit together again!”

 

The harsh tone is unexpected but Sehun cannot keep everything inside anymore. He needs to not conceal, he needs to feel, he needs to let it go. Sehun can’t do this anymore. “I like you, okay? I like you and I feel so fucking guilty because I’ve known you since high school, but clearly I don’t care enough to actually acknowledge your existence, and I only care now when I should’ve done it earlier if I’m really sincere. I just- I don’t know what to think. I don’t want to like you only because you’re cute, I want to like you because you’re you, and as of right now I’m not sure, my heart is just-“

 

And there it is again, Kyungsoo craning his head up to stare right into Sehun, but now they’re too close, with their lips slotting together perfectly. It’s chaste, but the spark of warmth radiates all over Sehun anyway.

 

“Since you won’t calm down…” Kyungsoo ducks, hiding his face on the wide expanse of Sehun’s chest.  “I also have something to say.”

 

“I like you too, and I don’t care why you like me. I’m just grateful that after all these years, you finally noticed me,” Kyungsoo says softly, voice muffled as he nuzzles Sehun, inhaling in his cologne. “Finally.”

 

There’s a loud buzzing in Sehun’s ears, and it doesn’t take a minute for him to crash his lips against Kyungsoo’s again, not so innocently this time. He hugs Kyungsoo tight, not wanting to let go. Kyungsoo’s been waiting for so long and he’s not about to disappoint.

 

Blissfully, they ignore Jongin’s iPhone 6+ recording their moment from the slit of the door, and Sehun vaguely feels like extorting a copy of his own from him, just to bask in the time where both of them make it work, make this official.


End file.
